


"I love you"

by emziewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri, a drabble i wrote on tumblr through prompt meme, apparently that ship name is a thing???, decided to post here too cos i love it, idk i like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: "You're blushing so hard." Victor commented, almost amused as he brushed his thumb over Yuuri's top lip, fingers hooked under the trembling man's chin. "All I did was say "I love you" in French."





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i took some drabble prompts over on my tumblr and got a Yuuri!!! On Ice one!! I really adore this anime so SO much and this little drabble was so cute and spontaneous that I had to post it here too! the prompt i got was literally "You're blushing so hard, all I said was "I love you" in French" xD so i kinda just went along with it~ i hope you like it!

"You're blushing so hard." Victor commented, almost amused as he brushed his thumb over Yuuri's top lip, fingers hooked under the trembling man's chin. "All I did was say "I love you" in French."

 

Yuuri's cheeks flushed even darker. It was bad enough that Victor had yet to realise just what he did to his poor heart, how he continuously flooded and clouded his mind. That he thinks nothing of throwing around phrases like  _that_  in Japanese or Russian or any language for that matter was testiment to that obliviousness that frightened Yuuri to the core. If that wasn't off limits, what else did could this man do? Literally anything, really, and Yuuri would still stand dumbfounded without any feeling in his fingers or toes. He was... so close.

 

Victor leaned in, Yuuri only just managing to lean away a fraction of the distance that was closing in fast as the fingers kept his chin captive. "Yuuri? Are you okay?"

 

 _No_ , he wanted to scream it. But instead he could only shudder and stare into the icy irises of the man who had been on his mind since his childhood. Had he been a braver man, he'd have enclosed that space between them, forced Victor to truly understand what he did to him, but Yuuri had already come to terms with the fact that he  _wasn't_  a brave man. Not in the way he wanted to be, anyway.

 

Just as he began to blink again, lowering his gaze to Victor's chest, his chin was tugged and lips soft and chilled from the exposure in the rink, touched his. It was gentle and swift, Victor skating off almost immediately as he exclaimed that it was time to eat, but Yuuri's heart was set on fire, spreading warmth all the way to his extremities. Gloved fingertips rose to brush his lips, wanting nothing more than to commit the kiss to the deepest corners of his memory.

 

" _Aishiteru..."_


End file.
